Naruto Onitenshi
by lightarrow
Summary: When Naruto gets adopted by the big sister no one wants him to have, they are both sent into the adventure of a lifetime, but one they wouldn't give up for anything. Adopted Naruto! Clan Naruto! Oc Clan! I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I only own my oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Onitenshi Ch. 1**

 **A New Sister**

One day konoha was attacked by a great nine tailed fox. One clan stepped up to stop the great beast, and give the fourth hokage time to seal the fox into his new born son, Naruto. This clan was the Onitenshi clan, but this battle cost the clan dearly. All but one of the human members of the clan died, but thanks to their sacrifice the only casualties of that day were the Onitenshi and the fourth's family. The last survivor was a young girl, one year of age, named Amiko Onitenshi.

 **Four years later**

"I'm going to the park, if that's ok?" A five year old with a bird on her head, asks a large man sized barn owl.

"Oh course kinsei-sama." The owl bows it head, as the girl huffs sadly and leaves.

She wasn't really in the mood to go play with other kids, well deal with their parents. She wasn't treated badly, quite the opposite really, everyone treated her with great respect. Respect she hadn't earned, respect for the sacrifice of a family she never knew, respect for a title that a child her age should never have. Even to her clans flock, she is their leader, their kinsei-sama, not a the hatchling she should be, they listen to her when she should be listening to them. That is more pressure than she ever wanted to carry, and no reason to carry it.

That's why when she gets to the park instead of heading to play with the other kids she climbs a tree and watches the sky. The bird on her head moves to her lap and she starts to stroke it's feathers.

 **O0o.o0O0o.o0O**

"you little beast, where's my money, I should be charging triple for you, ya little monster." The pounding on the door, continues for a few more minutes, until the landlord gets tired and stomps away. Every so often the landlord gets drunk and tries to get more money out of Naruto, even though the third pays his rent. This happens to be one of those days, so Naruto decided to sneak out the back window and go for a walk.

Like usual the villagers all give him dirty looks, not that he knows why, he tries to ignore them but it's hard to ignore everyone, then he sees the park and there aren't to many parents around so he runs over and starts to play.

The parents who are there pull their children away and start heading home, but there are still four or five children left to pay with. Naruto plays happily for two hours until the rest of the parents come and pick up their kids. Naruto watches them go wondering why his parents abandoned him, then goes and sits on a swing, wondering what it would be like to have someone one worrying about you.

Then all of a sudden a girl just a little older than him jumps out of a tree and starts stomping over to him. He is so shocked he doesn't move, when she stops in front of him glaring at him. He does however flinch when she grabs his arm and starts pulling him away from the park.

"Hey where are you taking me?" Naruto demands.

No response.

"Who are you, what do you want?" He starts tugging his arm trying to get free.

Still no response.

He starts to get scared, and then finally gets his arm free. This finally gets a response.

The girl turns around, still angry. "You pissed me off. looking all sad, you aren't supposed to be sad, so you pissed me off. Now I am taking you home and making you happy, like your supposed to be." She grabbed his arm and started dragging him away again, but this time he was so in shock he didn't fight back.

That is until they got to a large and very traditional style compound, like the various clans have, and he remembered that parents don't like him. This got him very nervous, but as he looked around there were no adults, hell there weren't any humans, just a lot of birds, of various sizes, shapes and colors. Some looked like normal birds others were the size of humans, some even had ninja gear or bandages warped around them.

For the first time he took a good look at his... abductor? She is rather small to the point it was hard to tell she was older than him, and very lean like she didn't get enough to eat yet some how still looked health. She has pale skin and long dark blue hair and big round brown eyes, and she is wearing a dark blue crop top and black ninja pants. The bird that is now on her head is also weird looking, it is dark blue the same color as her hair and with some black and white feathers here and there. the bird also has a strange Beck he had never seen before and a very long tail.

"So where are you parents at?" Looking around nervously.

"Dead... yours?" she ask in a somber tone.

"... they abandoned me when I was a baby." he says looking down at the ground.

She turns and looks at him. "I wonder why they had to leave someone like you."

"What?" He glares up at her. "Because they didn't want me, because no one ever wants me."

"I want you here with me right now." He looks at her shocked, then she turns and starts walking again. "Besides I doubt they didn't actually want, I mean your like Sunshine incarnate.. when your not being all sad and stuff. Who told you your parents abandoned you anyways?"

"The adults around the village told me, there always being mean to me for some reason." he Looks down, hoping she doesn't judge him for his weakness, but also unable to hold it all in any longer. So who better to tell then this strange girl that abducted him from the park.

"Oh well don't listen to them, none of them know anything about what is really going on." Finally she stops and enter a room that looks to be a dinning room or maybe a meeting room. "Sit down."

Naruto does as his kidnapper tells him. "So where is everyone, this is a clan compound right? Shouldn't there be a bunch of ninja around?"

She sit down at the head of the table. "Well yeah there should be, but their all dead. This is the Onitenshi clan compound, and I am Amiko Onitenshi the last of the Onitenshi clan. It's nice to meet you, what is your name?"

"Oh" the blonde puts on the biggest smile he has. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to be the next Hokage, dattaboyo."

She smiles "cool I can't wait to see that."

"You believe me!" He asks astonished. No one has ever believed he could do anything before.

"Well yeah, I don't see why you couldn't be Hokage, besides I think it would be pretty cool to have a sunshine Hokage.. no wait the solar Hokage, I like that one." They both start laughing, and joke for a few hours about all sorts of stuff, from Naruto's pranks to Amiko sneaking out of her private lessons, and to the birds of her clan trying to learn how to do the jobs the non-existent human members of her clan should be doing.

"Do you want to go get dinner with me, my treat?" Amiko asks.

Naruto starts to look nervous again. "Oh well um I don't"

Amiko sighs and doesn't let him finish his sentence, she grabs his arm and starts pulling him out the door. "Oh come on, it's just dinner. Hey everyone we'll be back after dinner." She yells back into the house, to the reply of some chirping. By the time they leave the compound he has resigned himself to having to deal with some adult around the village and then losing his first friend when she finds out how much of a freak he is.

And sure enough she goes to one of the restaurants he has had a problem with before.

The owner looks over at them as they walk in, "oh no" he rushes over and tries to get between her and Naruto. "My Lady Onitenshi you must get away from that demon before he hurts you."

Naruto looks down sad, as he expected, he would lose his first friend.

"No he is my friend and I will not get away from him, even if he hurts me!" Or not.

Naruto stares in awe and shock at what just happened. Not only did she not hate him she stood up for him.

"But my lady, that thing could hurt you." The man try to urge her, but to no avail.

"He is not a thing he is my friend, and if he is not welcome here then neither am I. Let's go Naruto, I am sure we can find a better place to eat then this." Amiko grabs his hand again, and start to pull him along, much to the displeasure of the owner.

A few blocks away she finally starts walking at a normal pace again, and he had to know. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" She asks, still obviously annoyed.

"Defend me, be my friend, you heard him I'm a monster, so why?" Tears started to well up in his eyes. She turns around and looks at him.

"we have the same eyes." She says looking down. "Well the same look in them. I have never done a single thing to earn anyone's respect yet they all give it to me. I am not a leader, I'm a five year old, but no treats me that way. And it is so lonely, so when I saw you today at the park and you were so happy playing with those kids, kids that treated you like just another kid, not something your not, because your not a monster, you glowed like the sun. And when they left and I saw the pain of loneliness in your eyes, I knew then you are just like me." By the end they were both crying and neither one ashamed.

After they calmed down they kept walking and eventually ended up in front of a ramen stand, whose owner surprisingly treated them nicely and like they were both just another couple of kids, which was refreshing for both of them.

Several bowls of ramen later, then are walking home... well to Naruto's place. When they stop in front of a grubby little apartment building, Amiko's mind is made up.

"Do you want to be my little brother?" She smiles at him hopefully.

"Your little brother? You can do that?" Will she ever stop shocking him.

"Well yeah, I am the head of the Onitenshi clan. We have plenty of room and money, and then neither of us will be alone anymore. What do you say?" She explains.

He jumps into her arms and screams "YES" hurting her sensitive ears. They then head into Naruto's apartment, pack the little stuff he has, only taking them one trip, and head home together for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Onitenshi Ch. 2**

 **A new clansmen**

"Ok so where do we start?" Amiko asks herself. They are in one on the sparring gyms in the main family compound, they being Amiko, her birds partner Kura, Naruto and a hawk named Jinka. The hawk is about four feet tall, and has bandages on his legs, wings and abdomen, as well as a sword at his side and a scroll on his back.

"You really want to teach this hatchling the ways of our clan?" Jinka asks in a coo like speech so the boy can understand him.

"Of course he is my little brother." The bluenet nods.

"Well then, we should start with the younglings chakra nature, if he has the wrong nature whatever we teach him now will be useless in the long run." Jinka chirps out.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it." Naruto huffs at the large bird.

The hawk seems to smile at him, as if remembering something fond for a second. "I know what your name is little hatchling."

"It's not a bad thing Naruto, more a sign of love and endearment then a lack of recognition. A name is so others can tell who you are, your own flock doesn't need your name to know you." Amiko explains with a smile.

"What?" Naruto only gets more confused.

"Names are for humans and outsiders, not for us to use on are own kin. If one of us birds uses your name that means your an outsider or that we don't trust." Jinka smiles to Naruto.

" Oh ok .. cool so then since we are family you don't need to use my name anymore?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah birds are weird like that, what is really odd is that they don't mind me using their names but they refuse to use mine." Amiko huffs annoyed.

"Humans name things that are precious to them, and you are human." Jinka chirps out in laughter.

"Anyway so do you know what chakra is?" Amiko asks pulling out some slips of paper.

"No, should I?" Naruto asks confused.

"Ok make this hand sign and focus on it." She makes the Tori hand sign and so does Naruto. "Ok do feel something weird growing in your belly and then move to your hands."

"Yeah, is that blue stuff the chakra." Naruto asks.

"Wow you can sense chakra characteristics already, that's great! And yea that's the chakra, ok now take this paper and focus your chakra into it, and hopefully your paper will have the same reaction as mine." She explains and gives him one of the papers. they both start focusing on the paper and then both papers suddenly split in half.

"Ah, oh no my paper broke .. wait so did yours... was that supposed to happen?" Naruto panics as his sister starts to jump for joy.

"Yes your a wind type too. this is great, this means you can learn some of our clan jutsus." She exclaims and Naruto starts getting excited too.

"Ok well the next thing we need to do is get you a bird partner, but how to do that?" Amiko asks no one in particular.

"Well the we can provide the youngling is a side species of bird raised on his chakra. It will have the same chakra wavelength as the him but it won't have the life force connection that a true partnership would have." Jinka chirps out.

"Well that's ok, without the kekkei genkai's it would be mostly useless anyways." She replies to jinka but then sees the confused look on Naruto's face. "We may use many birds but there is one bird for each of us that is linked to us unlike any other. For me that bird is Kura." The dark blue bird on her head chirped twice. "If Kura were to die I would too, and vice versa. But you won't have to worry about that with your bird."

"I get my own bird YES!" Naruto starts jumping up and down, much to the others enjoyment. "what's it going to be like? Where is it? What?" Naruto asks confused as to why Amiko is laughing.

"You have to hatch it first silly. Each partner bird is extremely unique to the clansman they are bound to. They are basically the same being, to achieve that the bird feeds off our life force, or in your case chakra while in the egg." She tells him.

"Life force? Are you gonna die too?" Naruto gets scared.

"No, no nothing like that, we do this for our first year of life, when we are still growing at such an incredible rate. It has no real affect on us long term, we just eat more than normal babies." She giggles out.

"Kinsei-sama, we ought to prepare. The youngling needs to meditate and concentrate his chakra. Some of us birds need to prepare an egg for him, and you well..." jinka trails off at the end.

"I what?" Amiko asks confused.

Jinka sighs. "You can't just bring a kid home and say he is your brother, you actually have to do the paperwork to adopt him."

"... oh well... I should go do that huh." Jinka nods to her sheepish grin.

"I'll take care of the hatchling and his egg, you go deal with the village, kinsei-sama." The bird stands tall as she starts to leave.

"Thanks Jinka, bye Naruto." She leaves with Kura flying above her.

"Hey Kura, what are your thoughts on all of this?" She asks the bird flying above her head. they are heading out of the compound to a very large circular building near by.

"You ought to already know, he is our little brother, what more is there to it?" The bird speaks back in perfect human speech.

"Well I wanted to know how this is towards the birds in our clan, and well your maybe the only one who is straight with me." Amiko explains looking up at her main bird.

"I'm more than just a bird in this clan though, I am you, your other half. We are two sides of the same coin. I don't answer to any of them, I am your partner and your partner alone. If you really want to know what the birds of this clan think about it, ask a bird who will have to soon take orders from him." They arrive at the building.

"Yeah I guess but who would be honest with me?" They are standing in front of a door with a seal on it. The seal is an extremely complex 16 prong triple layer seal. The five year old performs a jutsu and all of a sudden her eyes start to gleamer in many different colors with what seemed like sparkles in her eyes as light entering them is refracted in many different directions. Her eyes allowing her to take apart the seal from the inside out, making the process incredibly easy. The door then clicked open, with out the little girl touching it, and the two went in, the door closing behind them.

"Ah kinsei-sama, what can I do for you?" a young, male snowy owl, of about average size flies over to them.

"Hey Yuki, I need a hard copy of Naruto Uzumaki's base level file. Apparently you actually have to file paper work when you want to adopt someone." She tells him with a smile.

"Hm is that so?" he hoots back with a smile, and starts flying off In the direction of the file.

He comes back a minute later with a surprisingly small file. "Is this all we have on him?" She inquiries.

"Yeah in the level one files, do you want me to get the more restricted information on him?" He hoots to her.

"No, I just need this for now, maybe later... it just odd to see so much redacted from the level one file of a child. Thanks Yuki... oh and what do you think of him becoming part of the family Yuki?" She asks right before she gets out the door.

Yuki smiles and ruffles his feathers a little. "I like it, having more humans in the clan again will be great, and a first for me."

"Ok, see you later Yuki." She walks out and starts to head for the Hokage's tower.

 **O0o.o0O0o.o0O**

Lord third was staring at his fourth very large stack of papers, wishing they would disappear, when there was a knock on his door. "Come in"

His secretary cracks open the door. "Um lady Onitenshi wishes to see you."

The Hokage looks up. "Lady Onitenshi has been dead for four years."

"Lady Amiko Onitenshi, sir." She clarifies.

"Show her in." He says as he moves the pile to the side. A young blue haired girl walks in with a bird on her head and a file in her hand. "what can I do for you Amiko?"

"I would like to adopt Naruto Uzumaki." He blinks at her a few times.

"You can't adopt him your not an adult." He says dismissively, looking back to his papers.

"I am a clan head, and the law states that any clan head is allowed to adopt a child with the permission of the Hokage and any relevant party's." She states firmly.

"Your only five years old and you want to raise a kid." He asks her.

"No, I want to grow up with him." She states her resolve unwavering.

"... the council won't like the idea of this, I highly doubt you can get their permission to adopt Naruto." he folds his arms.

"Naruto is a ward of the Hokage, aka you, I don't need their permission only yours." she counters.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks.

"Have you seen Naruto's apartment, if you could call it that. Or how people treat him?" the Hokage looks down sadly. "Why would you let that happen, your his guardian?"

"That place let's him live there without any issues, and I can't control how the village feels about him." The Hokage states.

"And what about Naruto, how he feels?" She glares.

"Naruto seem to be a rather happy kid?" The third answers.

"You really are blind huh, he is always alone how would you feel?" She asks.

"I'm the Hokage I can't be there with him all the time, what would you have me do." He asks.

"Tell him he is not alone, give him a family that would take care of him." She says annoyed.

"I can't ask the clans to take in a non-clan member and no one else will take him." He says also getting annoyed.

"I will." She says without hesitation.

He sighs. "Fine, fine, I here by grant you full custody and legal guardianship of Naruto Uzumaki. We just have to get the paperwork signed."

She walks up to the desk and hands him the papers. "I have it right here." he sighs as they both sign where they need to, making it official.

As soon as she leaves the office he lets out a deep breath. He just gave custody of the nine tails jinchurriki to the last survivor of the clan wiped out by said biju. "She is going to be one hell of a leader one day."

 **O0o.o0O0o.o0O**

"Ready Naruto?" She asks her new brother. When she got home jinka had finished Naruto's chakra training and he was waiting for jinka to come back.

"Yeah I can't wait.. my own bird." He cheers, jumping up and down.

"Then follow me." She leads him out into the courtyard, where nearly the whole flock is there to meet him. In front of them on a cushion in a large white egg.

"Welcome new kinsei to be." They all say at once.

"I thought you were the kinsei?" Naruto asks, and many of them laugh, all of them smiling.

"Kinsei means flock head, kinsei-sama means head of the flock or clan, that is what I am." She tells him. "Ok now take your egg, from this moment forward until it hatch's you are not leave it for a second or for any reason. For about the next year you will be feeding it your chakra constantly. so take your egg, and nurture your future."

And he does.

 **I want to thank starelight for Yuki's name, you guy should really check out her work it's great. Also I will be posting a lot right now because I am on spring break, but I make no guarantees about how often I will post due to my super crappy health and being a college student.**

 **Also thanks to everyone who has read, favorite and followed my story, it means a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Onitenshi Ch 3**

 **A New Partner**

"Let's go Naruto" Amiko yells from the entrance to the compound.

Naruto is slowly making his way to her, holding a egg carrying bag carefully to his chest, looking around nervously always worried that it will break on him. It has been one month since he got the egg, and he has been paranoid the whole time that it is going to crack somehow. Amiko has debated telling him the the egg is a lot stronger than it looks, having been designed to survive a baby's first year, but... she kinda been worried that while it might be baby proof it might not be Naruto proof, so she let him worry.

"Where are we going, Ami?" Naruto asks again using the new nickname he gave her.

"For the last time it's a surprise. Now I going to quiz you on the way so be ready" she answers, as they start walking through the village, Kura decides to take a nap on Amiko's head.

"Aww come on do we have to." He complains.

"You need to know this stuff, all clansmen do. Just be happy I am teaching you orally instead of having you read a ton of scrolls like I had to." She gives him the deal with it look. "Okay, first question, how many divisions are in the clan?"

" Oh um I know there are like five, right?" He answers.

"Correct and what are they?"

"ok well um there are the fighting birds, the archive birds, the sciencey birds, the um um inbell birds, and um um ..." he gets a confused look on his face.

"It's the intelligence or Intel birds and the last one is the stealth and operations division." She explains.

"I thought that was the fighting division, cause you said it was like the ninja division." He gives her look of but you said.

She sighs "there is more to being a ninja then just fighting. Ok next question what are the five main species of birds we use and the division they run?"

"Ok um there are Hawks that run the fighting division, then um the kea birds are the ones running the science place thingy, then oh the owls run the archive, like Yuki-kun, oh sparrow run something... it's um oh the intelligence thing and then Crows do the last one, um the stealth and oppy thingy." Naruto answers and hugs his egg closer.

"Close the archive is run by barn owls, the snowy owls are a side species not the main one. And why might that be?" She asks.

"Um ... well maybe because it's not snowy here. Wait we are going to the Hokage monument?" He asks looking up at the mountain.

"Nope our destination is past that. And now you are starting to think like an Onitenshi, that right the leaf village isn't the best location for them, so it's not the main species we use." They start to climb up the mountain.

"Well why don't we use the same birds for everything?" He asks her, adjusting his egg so he can walk up the stairs.

"Well most of our birds can do multiple jobs but some birds are just better than others at certain jobs, so we use the best species for each job. Like the owls are great hunters and fighters but the Hawks are a bit better, but when it comes to maintaining the archives no one can beat them." She tells him.

"I can't wait to find out what my bird will be like, I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl." Naruto says, opening the flap on his egg bag and rubbing it a few times.

"It's going to be a boy." His sister states clearly.

"Really how do you know?" He asks her in wonder.

"Because your a boy, our partner birds are created from the energy we give them, did you every wonder why Kura is the same color as my hair." She tells him.

"Oh yeah I guess that makes sense, so my bird is going to be blonde." Naruto states with a smile.

"Well I am not to sure what your bird will look like, since you aren't sharing life force just chakra." they get to the top and start heading into the woods beyond the monument. There are several buildings in the forested area. "Ok, so this whole area belongs to our family but it been abandoned for awhile, well basically since October tenth four year ago."

"Hey that's my birthday." Naruto says surprised.

"Hm odd but not impossible, only my clan died but many were injured, I wouldn't be surprised if your mother went into labor because of the fox. Anyway we need to get these buildings back up and running, they went under because they are restricted to kinsei and their tori-rin only." Amiko explains to him.

"What's a tori-rin?" Naruto asks, covering his egg again.

"Kura and that little egglet of yours, tori-rin means bird companion." She tells him and they start moving into the woods. They are about a mile in and about to enter one of the buildings when the bag Naruto is carrying starts to shake.

"Um Ami what's going on?" Naruto asks nervously.

"I don't know, your egg way to young to hatch. It hasn't been five weeks yet, and it should take 48 weeks. We need to head back now." Amiko answers, Kura who woke up to the commotion is now flying above them. They turn to start running out of the forest when a huge bird of fire lands in front of them.

The bird is very beautiful, flames of gold and flecks of orange. It has a dignified appearance and gorgeous feathers. "I am sorry to stop you but we have little time, it is hard even for me to mask my existence this close to a village for a very long time." The large bird or Phoenix with many tails sings out.

Naruto holding his shaking egg closer to him ducks behind his sister for protection while he checks his egg. "Who are you and what do you want?" Amiko demands.

"Forgive me normally I would never have appeared to you, unless you were alone, but I have waited a few years for a member of your clan to appear alone outside of the village and it never happened till today. So we you were leaving so soon I decided to make an exception since it is a jinchurriki your with. My name is Toriko, the ten tailed Phoenix."the giant bird sings her answer.

"What did you call Naruto and what do want form me?" She asks, Naruto now stands up and next to his sister, hiding the egg safely behind him.

"A jinchurriki, he has the nine tails sealed inside of him." this shocks both siblings. "Anyway to the point as there it not much time, I need you young child to become my jinchurriki, you see I am not the true ten tails but the key to it revival. I have hidden myself for generations in members of your clan, but four years ago my previous jinchurriki died when I reformed I could not find another member of your family to seal myself inside of. Now we must do this quickly before the world discovers my existence." The Phoenix, Toriko, insists.

"This is why the village hates me. I have the fox In me, the fox that killed our family, your family Amiko." Naruto looks scared and sad and terrified all at once some how.

"Our family, and some dumb fox doesn't change that, and you, you want me to what, how?" Amiko asks.

"Become a jinchurriki like your brother and I will do it." Toriko gives Naruto an odd look when she said brother.

"What no if she becomes like me then people will hate her too. you can't." Naruto yells.

"If people find out, yes, but I don't plan for that to ever happen. Please, it is to protect the world and the other jinchurriki. We must hurry." Toriko insists.

"I don't have a choice do I." The large bird shakes it's head no. "Ok ... to protect my brother."

"Ami no." Naruto pleads.

"It's ok I will be ok." She reassures him.

"I will explain the rest to you later, now turn around." Amiko follows her command. When she does the Phoenix places it's claw on Amiko's back between her shoulder blades. There is a great bright light and the Phoenix disappears. Left in its place is a seal on the girls back where the Phoenix touched her. The seal is in a circular pattern with the kanji for the numbers 1 - 8 going around the outside and 9 in the middle.

"Why would you?" Naruto says lightly.

"To protect you, I would do anything." She smiles at him.

All of a sudden they hear a small chirp from next to them, they look down to see a little wet blue, aquamarine, and white fluff ball of a chick staring at them from the bag Naruto had set down. Amiko goes wide eyed in shock, but Naruto leans down and picks up the small bird and lifts it gently into the air.

"YES you hatched, I have my first bird, I got my first bird." Naruto starts dancing for joy.

"But what, how ... I.. what.. ok what ever we will figure all this out when we get back, now what are you going to name him?" Ami asks coming out of her shock.

"Hehe I'm going to call you ichiru." He says hugging the little hatchling to him.

Amiko sighs "let's head back we have a lot of stuff to look up."

"Like what?" Naruto gives her a confused look.

"First what really happened four years ago on October tenth, what are jinchurriki's, who are your parents and what really happened to them, and why the hell did your egg hatch so soon?"


End file.
